Honey
by Lucky Owl
Summary: This is a story of a heated love affair, and the accounts leading up to the kira case, between L and the secret woman he keeps hidden away from the outside world, a woman he found in a laboratory many years before the infamous case, but will Light get between them or will they prevail together?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of a heated love affair, and the accounts leading up to the kira case, between L and the secret woman he keeps hidden away from the outside world, a woman he found in a laboratory many years before the infamous case, but will Light get between them or will they prevail together?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, but if it is a character seen/read I do own it. I tend to add things from movies as well so I do not own those either.**

* * *

When I First Met You

It was an early morning in south England when L successfully managed to take down a company responsible for kidnapping and performing experimentations on the subjects. On the outside they were just a simple corporate company in charge overseas trading with America but no one noticed the homeless people just disappearing off the streets utill one by one men, women and children, even whole families went missing it wasn't long after a few months of this people really began to take notice. However they could gather no evidence and had no leads, until L took the case. It was his usual MO however and he never visited the crime scene and never spoke to anyone in person.

"You've done a good job L." Wammy said to L.

"…Mmm.." He said crouching on the ground looking at a picture of the head office in the building mentioned above. At the time L was only fifteen.

"Something bothering you?" Wammy asked without concern.

"Yes…" he said quietly pressing his thumb against his lips. "This room…" he mumbled.

"What is it L?" Wammy said prying for more of an answer.

"I want to go and see this building… something's not right Wammy…"

"L I cannot advise you to go there." He said firmly.

"I need to see this place for myself…" he could feel that something was still out of place almost as if the case had not been finished yet. _'Something about this room…'_ his only lead was his gut but he just knew.

"I will make arrangements and we will go there tonight but we must leave before the sun is up tomorrow morning, you have a long drive back to Wammy house."

"Agreed." he muttered.

Later the same day both L and Wammy arrived at the office building, the laboratories holding the subjects were found in buildings underground while all other three floors were normal office spaces, in fact the only thing not normal about the whole building was the CEO's office. Rather than being on the top floor with a view L immediately noticed that it was on the bottom floor with only one window facing the parking lot, not the kind of office space a big shot would want. So why choose it? L went to the office first after sending Wammy to the laboratory. All the subjects found in the laboratory were already dead or far beyond logical conversation many had grown extra limbs and even a second head or two, the kind of experiments performed were not clarified or written down in an explanation and police detectives were still waiting for confessions.

As L entered the office space he peered around looking from left to right. The only objects in the room where a desk a table and a bookcase. He first moved to the desk all papers were removed or scattered about the room. The table had been flipped over, but the bookcase, was in perfect condition. He examined the wall behind it after knocking on the wall in a few select places he quickly determined that it was a false. The was a room behind the wall that most likely led to a privet section in the laboratory, which was why it was placed on the ground floor and the books were all still in place. Running his fingers over the books he found one that wouldn't budge at a simple touch, pulling it down the bookcase fell through the back, as some books stumbled too the ground after being opened he looked down a dark stack way.

"Hmmmm… Why not…" he mumbled. He was curious about why the CEO would need a room like this or whether it was even a section of the lab. He took it one step at a time observing the walls and stairs for any indication of danger, he proceeded into the open room at the bottom of the stairs, inside he found a large room, a somewhat kind of living room it had its own kitchen and a small bed a few children's toys and puzzles were scattered on the floor. _'A child lived here… why? A test subject? But why would this one have its own room linked to the director's office?'_ he pondered turning about the room the kitchen was small with one or two white cabinets and a small refrigerator and only a microwave. L walked over to a portion of the ceiling that had fallen down, '_Whatever was kept in here isn't here anymore.'_ He thought to himself looking through the hole although he was expecting it to lead through the next floor the space was only black, but crouching there in the ceiling he saw eyes! Golden like honey peering down at him hungrily. "Mh!" he stepped back in alarm the shadowy figure lunged out of the ceiling pouncing on him throwing him into the ground before dashing under the bed. L on the floor looked over to under the bed the creature that had attacked him was nothing more than a frightened little girl. But it's foolish to underestimate a young girl who is capable of hiding in the ceiling and lunging at you with enough speed and force to knock down someone twice her size.

L stayed at a far distance from the bed crouched on the floor, he was egger to see the product of their experiments but not at the cost of his life. For the Director to have this room next to his own hidden this subject must have shown the most potential or was at the most a success in their efforts. No matter where in the room he moved her cold eyes would follow him, L reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, he tossed a small piece under the bed and the while the kid didn't run he noticed her jolt in fear of it. After a moment of silence he assumed that she had eaten it her small head poked out from the bottom. Her cold fearful eyes nowhere to be seen, replaced by piercing curiosity, she had reminded him of feral cat, the speed the choice of defense, and the sudden curiosity was very amusing.

As she stepped further out of the bed she went to the corner behind the fridge keeping her gaze, L decided it was best for her to come to him making any movement seemed to ward her off completely. _'She's so frightened… what could they have done to her? I need to see what she is capable of, why this subject is so special.'_ He took another piece of chocolate tossing it to her, she quickly caught it this time eating it straight away. She approached him even closer looking him over slowly and precisely, L was doing the same but he was even more intrigued her beautiful honey eyes were dilating, her pupils would get bigger then noticeably smaller, she rested them in his gazing intently at him. "What are you?" he asked, she leaned back cocking her head slightly to one side before crawling closer, he watched her move next to him. His round black eyes never left her for a moment, she sat next to him now looking him up and down, up close it was easy to see that she had heightened vision, but there had to be more than that to her, possibly she wasn't even human at all. "What have they been trying to create in this building?"

L lifted his hand slowly, slowly enough that she could watch without suspicion. While she seemed discomforted by this movement she made no intent to run away from him. L put his fingertips under her chin, her body was warm to the touch, very warm, unusually warm in fact. She was younger than him by at least four years maybe five. What could they have done to make her this way a high body temperature, extreme visual control, an obvious heighted sense of smell was apparent now as well her sharp breaths breathing in his scent. She was primitive, and animal like, instinctive and acted on quick impulse. "Can you understand me? What is your name?" He asked but he was greeted in silence. "How long have you been here?" He asked again hoping to find a time frame of when she could have been kidnapped. She said nothing to him, she raised her hand quickly and L jerked back away from her but she only placed a hand on his neck. Her touch was gentle and her hands were soft.

The girl could feel his pulse it was slow. She removed her hand quickly getting up and walking about the room in a more human fashion, she paced about the room. L watched her closely, she didn't seem to notice that he had stood up as well. She turned abruptly then stood fixed in one spot glaring at L again making him freeze in his tracks. She looked at the ceiling from one spot to the next until she fixed her eyes on the pathway that led to the stairs. A moment of terror flickered in her expression until L watched her jump from the counter to the wall and into the hole of the ceiling with inhuman speed and strength, especially for her size. _'What has her suddenly so afraid?'_ he thought looking to the stairs.

"This way!" he heard someone say.

"No! The door has been opened she could have escaped!"

"Get down there now!" he heard a woman yell. This was not good someone was going to find him, and take away the girl. He felt something bounce off his head, when L looked up the little girl had extened a piece of the ventilation to him.

"Can you really pull me up?" He asked a little wide eyed but the sound of quickly approaching footsteps edged him to take the pipe. She jerked swiftly but without his aid she could not have pulled him all the way up.

"The ceiling she's escaped!"

"We have to find her!" they heard the voices coming from below, "Search the building! She wouldn't leave the building on her own!" The young girl was trembling in his arms, 'No wonder she was so frightened of me. She tore a hole in the ceiling to get away from these guys, but they are the ones who know who she is if we could capture them… they'll tell me everything I need to know.' L placed a hand on the back of her head cradling her soft black hair.

"Shhh, I'll get you out of here." He soothed. Her trembling stopped but she held onto him tightly. Taking out his phone he pressed a button and put it to his ear in his quirky manor. "Wammy. We have a situation!"

* * *

Well there's that! Tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Why Are You Here?

The time is now present day.

"You will refer to me now only as Ryuzaki, and I will call you Watari." L said firmly.

"Understood Ryuzaki." Wammy said crossing a hand over his heart and taking a respectful bow. "I have made the preparations to fly into Japan, we will arrive outside of Otaku and proceed to drive into the Kanto region."

"Very good Watari." He nodded.

"Will you be saying goodbye to Lady K?" L stopped and looked into the corner of the room, away from Wammy's gaze.

"Perhaps…" he said quietly.

"You could at least email her, you haven't been home in quite some time sir." He consoled.

"J is with her she will be fine."

"As you say sir." He said at last, leaving the room to prepare strawberry shortcake. L went to the computer sitting on the coffee table in front of a comfy chair. He pulled up the screen into a communication link to a personal computer limited only to K. The screen on his end revealed her room at a safe house in a private part of England. White walls and white wood trims with navy blue blankets and a few pillows her computer was on her bed and turned on, but he didn't see K in her room. Her room was filled with two bookcases one bed and a dresser. A variety of medical books adorned the shelves along with cook books, and various information on security, wire taps, and spy tactics.

"K…" L said softly. "Kind? Are you there?" he tried again. As he was going to give up a young woman poked her head around the wooden white door. She was a petite woman rather short and thin with graceful fingers and a soft round face with kind, sweet, honey colored eyes. Her black hair reached just past her shoulders, was wavy and slightly un kept but well brushed. She was wearing a white T-shirt that L no longer wore and jean shorts that barely reached under the hem of the t shirt. "Hmm. I knew you would hear me." L said. She came to sit on the bed putting the laptop on her legs. She stared at the shape of an L for sometime before resting her gaze at the camera. Though it was impossible he felt as though she was looking into his eyes. Next came the hard part…

"I… won't be coming back this weekend like I had told you before… another case has come up." She was hiding her disappointment, with anger. She turned her head sharply away from the computer screen glaring at the window. "I know you're disappointed K but, this case is very important." She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes they are all equally important!" he argued. She closed the connection. L opened the security cameras through his computer. K was still on the bed sitting against the window hugging her knees. 'She must have expected me to say that I was going to be there in the morning… by the way things look now, she must be thinking I won't be there for her birthday.'

"Surely you could visit before you go to Japan sir."

"No… I can't Watari."

"She misses you."

"Yes, and I'm certain I miss her much more than she misses me. Watari she is not old enough… after last time I can't… see her."L was unconsciously sounding and looking sad, a change from his usual calm manor. "I will see her on her birthday but I won't let anything happen to her."

"Ryuzaki it must have been something other than her actions that caused her to get so ill, her body is that way for a reason and I am certain that it could withstand such… basic human function just as she has learned to cope with being so different from yourself and I."

"But we still know so little of her Watari, those scientist didn't hardly understand her either they didn't watch her through the development stage and I-."

"Yes I know, you will not study K in the same way they did. But what you did that night was not out of love L."

"We didn't get very far…" he said quietly. "But I won't let her try that again, because she wasn't doing it out of love either, sometimes I wonder if she only stays with us because she wants to study us as much as I want to study her."

"Indeed sir."

"You know I never told you Watari… when I first met her she took my pulse, when she felt my neck she was taking my pulse comparing it to her own, even at such a young age she still understood she wasn't normal and that we were different and she approached me because she wanted to learn from me."

"Hmmm… she was created to be better, and she is, but she was only their prototype."

After having arrived in the Kanto area hey stayed at the heart of Tokyo in very cozy hotel. It was nearly nightfall and L was rigging up his computer in the master bedroom. Watari was in the kitchen preparing his dinner, and desert for L.

L glanced at the doorway opening his communications center the computer was only black but it wasn't off she could still hear him, "K? Please listen to me…" he heard nothing on the other end. "K please… This isn't time to be childish!" he grunted angrily quickly pulling up the feed to the security camera. Kind was not in the house… not in her room reading, or in the kitchen baking sweets, she was not watching tv or playing piano. For the first time there was no woman in the home he built when he went to look for her. For the first time he felt sheer panic coarse through him, he hadn't ever thought of her leaving him. 'Why didn't I… prepare for this?' his chest was heaving, 'Was she so angry? Or could something have happened? Is she in danger?' "Watari! Watari! Kind she's gone!" He shouted running out of his room clutching his cell phone. "Watari call of the case we have to find her!" Coming into view of the tiny kitchen, desperately panicked cut off suddenly by a knocking on the door and then it opened revealing a small K in the doorway. L dropped his phone without thinking, bounding up to her he grabbed her with one hand dragging her into the room the other yanking out her headphones.

"Why are you here?!" he shouted, Kind's soft expression was full of confusion and fear, her head snapped back and forth between L and Wammy.

"I asked her to come here sir." Watari said being the only calm person in the room. Both heads looked at him now. "Because you would not go and see her I had no choice but to bring Kind here. You should know better than me that K gets steadily… unstable when being alone."

"No! You must leave!" he said beginning to push her away. She wheeled away from his grip into the room, her bag was at the doorway along with small animal carrier, while her blue mp3 player was being cradled in her hands. "Kind I am asking you to go home." He said forcefully. "Leave!" he screamed.

"No…" she whispered as tears started falling. His breath hitched at the sight of her tears and the sound of her voice. He walked to her calmly putting his hands on her small shoulders.

"It's not safe here…" cupping her face he forced her to look at him. "You'll stay till your birthday… then I want you on the first flight home…" for the first time in weeks he'd seen her smile, even if it was only a small one and filled with tears. He wanted to hug her… but let the notion pass. "Go pick a room K, I will meet you in there with an alias when you're comfortable…"

K curled on the bed of her hotel room with a rather fat cat resting at her head, she was feeling so much, she was always feeling so much. _'I'm scared… why where you so angry L?'_ She started to tear again until she heard him approaching the door, she closed her eyes pretending to be sleeping.

"You're not asleep…" L said blankly, "I know when you're sleeping K…" he laid next to her on the bed petting the cat a few times. "I…" he couldn't speak, she faced him on the bed placing a hand on his chest. "I didn't know that you left… I looked at the cameras and, you weren't there." She hugged his arm and torso resting her head on the pillow watching him closely. "I thought you left Kind, I thought you left _**me**_." He whispered. L could not stop himself from wrapping his arms snugly around her frame, he purposefully let out a breath over her ear, he wanted to feel her body warm the way it did before, she hid her face in the pillow as L pushed his way closer to her covering her body with his.

"Hmmm…" she whimpered. Now he remembered why he got carried away before… her quite breaths and soft moans, ones only he could hear things that spoke the truth when she refused to speak.

'_No I must stop before… I said I wouldn't do this.'_ He released their embrace quickly walking away, "Get some rest." He said before leaving the room, he quickly took a cold shower.

* * *

And that'll be chapter two thanks for reading it I only hope that you like it . I'll post the next one when someone reviews ;)


End file.
